


Natsu's Shower

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Male Solo, Showers, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: A look at our favorite dragon slayer’s daily routine.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Jellal Fernandes
Kudos: 29





	Natsu's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic Repost

Natsu’s Shower

A look at our favorite dragon slayer’s daily routine.  
-x-

Now as some may or may not know. Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail liked to sleep naked. His natural body heat more than enough to keep him warm at night. More often than not he could be laying on top of his blankets, buck naked and legs spread out.

Sure enough. In Natsu’s bed room there lay the famous Salamander. The Sun peaking through the window landed on the muscled body. Arms beside his head, exposing his hairy pits. Natsu was drooling, and had a happy, sleepy grin on his face. Further down his beefy pecs rose and fell, in time with his sleeping breath. His nipples were hard and perky, the nubs being caressed by the morning air.

Scrolling down the Sun’s rays shined over Natsu’s abs, so delicious anyone would want to run their tongue over these muscles, maybe even map the dips with it.

Warm Sunlight cascaded over long, muscled legs further and further till it reached his big sexy feet. Natsu’s feet were well kept and looked just hot.

However nothing was hotter than the male’s morning wood. His cock twitched in the morning light, the fat dick stood proudly from his crotch. A nice man bush as it’s crown to the huge family jewels hanging below. If the room wasn’t warm before than the heat radiating off his penis practically made the room a sauna. Though it couldn’t be seen his tight, pink hole twitched oh yes he was having a good dream.

It was hard to say what it was. A peek into Natsu’s mind would reveal him between two men. Twins if you could call them that. One was Jellal the other was the wizard Natsu knew as Mystogun. The two were practically twins, which made sense one was from Edolas. One of them was taking Natsu’s thick dick, his tight, pink pucker stretched wide as it swallowed the whole thing. The other was feeding his own dick into Natsu’s man hole. Hips meeting Natsu’s firm booty in a loud smack.

Who was who, well my best guess would say he was fucking Jellal and getting fucked by Mystogun. Natsu toyed with his bitch’s nipples, while his were also pinched and tugged on. The trio were moaning louder in pleasure.

Before they could achieve climax, a flash of light occurred and Natsu woke up. The male groaned and brought his hand down to scratch at his pubes. “Hmm,” he saw his manly rod, glistening with pre in the morning light. His hand left the forest of pubes and climbed the mountain that was his cock.

He lazily stroked it, smearing his pre all over. It gave off such a shine in the light. Still, not the place to jerk off. He took a whiff of his musk and felt his manhood twitch. “Ahhh!” he rolled out of bed and stood tall.

With a grin he walked to the bathroom. His mighty cock bobbing with each step, and it made his sack jiggle and bounce. He stretched along the way till he entered the bathroom.

The shower was quite spacious more than enough for two. Natsu got in, the tip of his cock resting against the glass of the stall. He sighed and turned the water on.

Hot water poured down upon the pink haired dragon slayer. Washing away, water running across his muscles. Over his shoulders, down his back, down his pecs and abs. Running over his crotch and dripping down onto the floor. Water washed over his legs down to his feet.

He sighed, nothing beat a nice hot shower. His cock agreed as the thick manhood throbbed. Natsu knew he’d be hard for a bit longer so he decided to wash himself a bit.

Grabbing his hair cleaner lacrima. He presses the button and foam came out. He lathered his pink locks, tilting his head back ever so slightly. The shower stream pelted his mighty rod.

He lathered his hair, then brought one suds covered hand down, and lathered his pubes. His man bush was silky smooth. One hand washed his hair, the other his nest. Once suds up he stepped back into the shower and let the suds get washed away.

With his hair clean it was time to play. Both hands came down and gripped his monster of a penis. Using two hands he started pumping his shaft. He applied heat to both sides, making the friction extra arousing. His thumbs rubbed the head, when at the tip.

He felt his manhood flex and throb. He was getting into it and began thrusting into his grasp. His heavy balls smacking into his hands when they happened to be at the base.

The water made things easy, he was able to stroke as fast as he pleased. His moans echoed the bathroom. His skin was hot and growing hotter. His heart pumped faster and faster.

He didn’t picture anyone specifically. There were so many option, and not just in his guild. His tongue hung out of his mouth as he neared his first orgasm.

As his peek grew closer, so did his heat. Soon the shower stall was filled with steam. It wasn’t much longer as his balls tightened and his cock grew thicker.

His release hit like a wave, and what appeared to be a never ending stream of cum, erupted from his penis. It pelted the glass wall of the shower. Bathing it in white, it didn’t take long till you couldn’t even see Natsu anymore.

Natsu sighed as his released painted the wall white, it would have made a puddle but the water was already sweeping it away. “Ahhh!” his manhood twitched. Still erect and wanting one more release.

This was part of his daily routine, so his body was getting stronger, used to the normal stimulation. So he switched it up, bringing his left hand to his chest he found one of his perky nipples. He started slow tracing a finger over the erect bud. It was such a lovely shade of pink.

His right hand began stroking his massive cock. Gliding up and down the shaft. He used stimulus from his nipples to boost the pleasure.

He sent back and forth, sliding his hand across his wet pectorals. Switching between his nipples. He tesed the right, and rubbed the left, then have a flick to the right, and a pinch to the left. He was testing the sensations, feeling his manhood twitch and throb.

Natsu rolled his head back, letting the pleasure sweep over him along with the shower spray. He got bolder, pinching his nip and giving it a tug. “Ahhhh,” a rush of heat shot straight to his cock.

His manhood lurched forward. Twitching with pre overflowing. He took a step forward so the tip kissed the glass wall.

So there he was, drenched in water, pinching his redeemed nipples, mouth open in a moan, rubbing the tip of his cock against the wall, pumping his length.

Pleasure churned up inside him. A knot forming in his gut, and a tingling in his balls. His felt his cheeks clench, his pink pucker spasm, his toes curl as his hot cum readied to surge forth.

In his release his heat spiked. The water evaporated in an instant as his cock snapped up and pelted him with semen. His hair, face, pecs, pits, arms, and abs got soaked in cum.

The cum ran down his body, soaking his crotch, running down his legs to pool at the male’s feet. He wiggled his toes in his cum. His entire front was soaked in jizz. He licked his lips and tasted his essence.

His magic pulsed and in an instant his cum evaporated leaving his body with a delicious manly musk. “Oh yeah now I got a fire in my belly.” he left the shower to get dressed.

His pink hole left untouched. One day this would not be, and Natsu will venture and explore his channel. His discoveries would grow and change him for the better.

There would even come a time his morning rituals would include selecting a toy till fill his ass for the day. For now he’d enjoy his showers.

End


End file.
